Injustice Syndicate: The Rise
by SaurusRock625
Summary: (Three-way crossover between Ed, Edd n' Eddy, Marvel, and DC Comics) The Eds grow enraged at the Justice League for not killing the Joker after he destroys the cul-de-sac, kills everyone in it, and permanently scars the three of them. Not wanting anyone to face such injustices ever again, Ed, Edd, and Eddy rise up as a powerful team of anti-heroes known as the Injustice Syndicate.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a story request from Mace sheperd that really caught my attention. We spoke about the story and have been doing some planning for the story. He's given me some guidelines, but I'm the one who has overall control over the story's plot and series of events. It's a trilogy, you see, and I'm going to be updating this story on a bi-monthly basis. I'll take one month to work on this story and this story alone before updating it at the end of that month, then another month will be used to work on my other stories. I hope to make this story at least ten chapters long, since it's only the first book and meant to act as build-up for the other two books. But I think I've kept you here enough. On to the story, shall we?**_

_***I don't own Ed, Edd n' Eddy, Marvel, or DC Comics! All references from each of the franchises belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is the OCs I may come up with in the future.***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Ed, you idiot!" = Regular Speech

'_I am a zombie and I will malice you with a shoehorn!' = Someone's thoughts_

"**Malice me with a shoehorn!?" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

_**The Fall of the Cul-De-Sac**_

* * *

Sitting in a cardboard ice cream truck, young Eddy grinned as it slowly moved along with the bell jingling every time the box jostled. Although, it wasn't the smoothest of movements as he and his two best friends, Ed and Eddward, A.K.A. Double Dee, forgot to put real wheels on this thing. As such, Ed and Double Dee were left to push the fake truck.

It stopped for a moment as Ed and Double Dee stopped to try and catch their breath.

"Come on, guys, it's gotta look real! Push it smooth!" Eddy said impatiently.

Ed and Double Dee tried to push more, but they just can't. They're both out of breath and totally exhausted.

"Can we please… take a break?" begged Double Dee, who was sweating profusely and breathing heavily.

Just like Ed. And Double Dee isn't exactly built for this kind of physical labor. Unfortunately for him, once Eddy has his mind set on a scam, he won't rest until it either falls apart, or they've made money to buy jawbreakers.

"Just a couple more feet. We'll be rich! Onward!" Eddy exclaimed with a grin.

Pushing their burning and aching muscles a little more, Ed and Double Dee pushed the fake ice cream truck until it was finally in the direct center of the Cul-de-sac.

"Perfect!"

Eddy rang the bell tied to the stick he was using as part of the fake truck in order to try and draw in the kids.

"Ice cream! Big scoops!" Eddy called before telling Ed and Double Dee to start making the ice cream. "Real cheap! Ice cream! Get'cher ice cream here!"

After catching their breath, Double Dee and Ed got to work on making the fake ice cream cones. Since their parents don't really give them an allowance, none of them had money to buy real ice cream for the scam. So they had to improvise. Good thing the two of them are shielded from prying eyes by a panel at the back of the fake truck.

Double Dee rolled up a sheet of paper that's the same color as a waffle cone and carefully filled in the cavity with a little bit of glue.

"One scoop, please." he said as he handed the cone to Ed.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Eddy mumbled to himself.

But his eyes narrowed and he frowned as he saw that no kids are running to their ice cream truck. Something that, besides jawbreakers, no kid can possibly resist. Especially not on a hot day like today. In fact, the more he looks around, the more Eddy seems to realize that the Cul-de-sac looks strangely barren. It's almost like one of those ghost towns from one of Ed's monster movies.

Speaking of whom, while Eddy tried once again to draw in some customers, Ed was doing his part in making the ice cream. He grabbed a large baseball and jammed it into the fake ice cream cone. The glue that Double Dee poured in acted as the perfect anchor for the spherical object. Once the baseball was secure, Ed started drinking it in pink paint to give it the appearance of a strawberry flavored ice cream cone.

"Drink Mister?" Ed said stupidly as the paint rapidly dried.

"One scoop, please." said Double Dee as he gave Ed another cone.

"...Ice cream! Big scoops! HELLO! ICE CREAM!" exclaimed Eddy as he rang the bell a little more. "Where is everyone?"

"Maybe they're on to us." Double Dee suggested as he and Ed stood up and stopped making fake ice cream.

"Nah. This one's foolproof!" Eddy said dismissively.

He gave the cardboard truck a pat on the side… only for the whole thing to literally fall apart.

"I'll look around." Eddy said.

As the shortest of the Eds started looking for the rest of the Cul-de-sac kids, Ed got curious about the ice cream he'd made with Double Dee. He took an experimental lick of the fake frozen dairy treat and found he likes the taste. So the big lug opened his mouth wide and chomped down, taking a big bite out of the baseball that makes up the ice cream of this fake frozen treat.

"What are you doing, Ed?" Double Dee said as he tried to take the prop away from Ed.

"Get your own!" exclaimed Ed as he tried to fend off Double Dee.

The two wrestled for a little bit to try and either keep the fake treat or take it away. Not that Eddy really paid them any mind as he just shouted out the one question that's on his mind. One that he really needs answered.

"**WHERE IS EVERYBODY!?"**

His voice echoed throughout the Cul-de-sac, but unfortunately nobody answered. Just silence all around. Not even a bird was chirping, that's how silent it's become in the Cul-de-sac. Totally abnormal for such a normally chaotic neighborhood. And this made Eddy scratch his head in irritation.

"I don't get it!" exclaimed Eddy.

"It is simple, Eddy." said Ed as he paused before stupidly adding "The kids were sucked into a wormhole and spewn into an alternate universe!"

Eddy and Double Dee just looked at their dimwitted friend with blank faces.

"Simple." said Ed.

"YOU'RE simple." Eddy quipped as he took the cone away before Ed could bite it. "Let's check the houses."

While the two smarter Ed-boys walked towards Jimmy's house, Ed just stared at his hands where his 'ice cream' used to be. The brainless Ed-Boy scratched his head in confusion as he swore he had it just a moment ago. But when Eddy called his name, he forgot all about it and ran over to his friends.

Soon, all three were standing at the door to Jimmy's house.

"We'll get to the bottom of this." said Eddy.

He rang the doorbell and listened for anyone answering the door. When he didn't hear anyone he rang the bell again. Pressing his ear to the door, Eddy started grinning.

"Someone's comin'!"

The door slowly opened causing the Eds to make a collective sound of revulsion at what they saw. Standing at the door in a robe was Jimmy. But he's paler than normal, his eyes are red and puffy, rash cream was on random parts of his body, and he was covered from head to toe in tiny red spots.

"Hello, mister Postman. Are those eggs for me?" Jimmy asked weakly and clearly delusional.

The lad made noises of discomfort as he started scratching in multiple areas, and even using his leg to scratch himself like a dog.

"Look at his face!" exclaimed Eddy.

"It's so gross! Can I touch it?" Ed asked as he moved towards Jimmy.

But lucky for him, Double Dee was there to act as damage control. And a good thing too, considering what the pale boy has caught.

"Ed, no!" cried Double Dee as he blocked and held off his friend. "Jimmy's got chicken pox! Touch him, and you'll get it too!"

"Double Dee! Behind you!" exclaimed Eddy in panic.

And he was right to do so. Double Dee and Ed gasped as Jimmy started to slowly walk towards them like some diseased zombie. And not the kind that Ed likes. Thinking fast and not bothering to read it, Eddy yanked a sign up out of the ground and used it as a weapon to fend off Jimmy.

"Back, Chicken Boy, back!"

He quickly managed to back Jimmy up into his house and tossed the sign away before closing the door. The three-haired Ed-Boy sighed at the close call. Suddenly, Ed noticed something important.

"Hey look!" he said as he pointed to the sign.

His friends looked and instantly became aware of how serious the situation really is.

"Oh dear, a quarantine!" gasped Double Dee.

The sock hat wearing Ed-Boy picked the sign back up as he and his friends examined it. If he's correct, and he usually is, then this isn't an isolated incident. And it would explain why the Cul-de-sac seems deserted today.

"I've seen this before." said Ed.

That certainly caught the attention of his friends.

"Where?" asked Eddy.

"There."

Eddy and Double Dee looked where their friend was pointing and saw immediately realized just what it is that he saw. Quarantine signs lay strewn about all over the yards of the neighborhood kids! Everywhere you looked there was nothing but signs. Rolf, Sarah, Nazz, Johnny, Kevin, they all have signs that show that they're sick!

"It must be an epidemic!" exclaimed Double Dee.

"So I, uh, guess we're the only ones not sick." Eddy said with a nervous laugh.

"So it seems, Eddy."

The three boys with the same first name stood there in awkward silence as they pondered what to do with the rest of their day if they can't scam any of the neighborhood kids. That's pretty much all they do, aside from Ed and Double Dee. Ed has his comic books, monster movies, models, and his tub of gravy to fall back on while Double Dee has all of his chemistry equipment and books that he can use to occupy his time. But Eddy's never gone so much as one day this summer without trying to scam the neighborhood kids for jawbreaker money.

But he wasn't going to let that deter him!

"So what? We can still do somethin'." Eddy said with a grin. "C'mon, boys, LET'S DO SOMETHIN'!"

Eddy was about to run off to do something, but was stopped by one simple question.

"Like what?" Ed asked.

As the three boys sat around wondering just what to do on this scamless day, they failed to notice a certain Clown Prince of Crime watching from the shadows. Disguised as a mailman, the Joker watched with sadistic glee as his latest scheme came to fruition.

"Go ahead and enjoy your last day alive, kiddies." he mumbled to himself. "My modified Joker Venom, which I've disguised as a strand of the Chicken Pox virus, has already infected the vast majority of the Cul-de-sac. Soon, it will spread to the adults taking care of the little brats and do them in as well! Only reason it's not working on you three is because you've all likely already had the Chicken Pox. But that doesn't matter…"

Joker took out pictures of several parents of the neighborhood kids. Each one dressed in a military uniform of some kind.

"What does matter is weakening the only ones who could have possibly defended this little waste of space neighborhood. Shovelchin's father, the parents of Monobrow and his Loudmouth Brat sister, even Sockhead's parents all have military training, even though none of them made it past a Sergeant's rank, and aren't afraid to use it. With them out of the picture, nothing will stop me from putting a permanent smile on all those kids faces!"

Joker laughed silently to himself as he thought about how this plan of his couldn't possibly have any flaws in it. He quickly pulled himself together and placed a package at somebody's doorstep in order to not arouse suspicion. Bringing his wrist up to his face, Joker started speaking into his wristwatch communicator.

"Harley, phase one of my plan is complete. Begin phase two." he ordered.

"Roger that, Mista J." said a woman's voice over the comms.

Though she doesn't sound too happy about doing so. And why would she be? Not many know about this, but Harley used to be a babysitter for most of the kids of the Cul-de-sac. She has many happy memories of the time she spent with them, the Ed-Boys especially.

She remembers taking Ed to the park outside of the Cul-de-sac where he made some friends other than Eddy and Double Dee (They mostly talk over the phone since they live so far away. And Ed's parents allow him to use their computer to exchange skype messages with them.), giving Double Dee some dance lessons for when he finally meets that special someone (and believe it or not, Double Dee actually won a dance competition thanks to her lessons), and she even remembers when Eddy had been bullied by his brother before he finally went away. She took him and his two friends to the candy store for jawbreakers to help cheer him up since that punk had said and done some rather hurtful things.

That's why after initiating the second phase of the plan, Harley did something that nobody would think her capable of doing. She sent details of the plan and coordinates to the Justice League, took a rag to wipe all of the make-up off of her face revealing healthy tan skin, and left the Joker. For good!

'_I just hope and pray that the league makes it to the Cul-de-sac in time.'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Here we are, all finished and awaiting your reviews! To Mace sheperd, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry it's a little shorter than I had hoped it would be, but I wanted to add some build-up for when this story really gets going. I also wanted to give Joker a little more of a way to subtly weaken the Cul-de-sac itself and why he chose to do so. Anyway, thanks a bunch for reading everybody! If you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to like and follow the story if you so desire, and I'll see you all in my next update! Buh-Bye now!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello all, and welcome back to another exciting chapter of Injustice Syndicate: The Rise! Now, last we left off was when the other kids of the Cul-de-sac were infected by a new form of the Joker's 'Joker Venom' that was disguised as a strand of the chickenpox virus with the Eds being the only ones unaffected by its deadly infection. Harley Quinn also walked out on the Joker, having had enough of the deranged clown's murderous ways and finally drawing the line. Just what is going to happen in this chapter? Let's see…**_

* * *

_***I don't own Marvel, DC Comics, or Ed, Edd, n' Eddy!***_

* * *

_**An Ed-Boy's Withdrawal!**_

* * *

While the Joker was silently plotting how he should kick off his plan as he waited for the Joker Virus to take effect on weakening the grown-ups of the Cul-de-sac, Eddy and his friends were sitting around trying to think of something to do. They've had no such luck as Eddy just layed down on the ground while Double Dee sat on his back and Ed drew circles in the dirt with his finger. After what felt like hours, but was really just ten or fifteen minutes, Ed stopped what he was doing.

"Oh! I got an idea!" he announced.

Several minutes later, the Eds were playing a game of kick the can at the lane. Well, Ed and Double Dee are doing all the playing. Eddy just couldn't get into it as he watched the can fly back and forth between his two friends who share his first name. The can landed in front of him and slowly brought his leg back in preparation to kick.

But Double Dee beat him to it.

"Hey! It was my turn!" exclaimed Eddy.

Growling in ever growing frustration, Eddy stomped on the can before he proceeded to jump on it several times, effectively flattening it beneath his feet before kicking it away. And from the sound of it, he hit a stray cat.

"Your turn." grumbled Eddy as he walked away.

Ed and Double Dee watched with mild concern for their friend. Sure, he's always been loud and rather abrasive, but he's never acted like that before now.

"Is Eddy okay?" Ed asked getting a shrug from Double Dee in return.

Unknown to the Eds, Joker, who is now disguised as a cactus, is watching this whole thing go down. If he's being honest, this is really catching his interest. He figures he'll watch this whole thing go down then proceed with his plan.

* * *

A little later, the Eds are once again doing things normal children do. And this time, it's arts & crafts.

"Watch closely, Ed." Double Dee instructed.

The beanie wearing Ed-Boy started moving his hands and fingers in all directions as quick as a flash, looping the strings between his fingers in intricate ways, while Eddy just continued to pace about. Once Double Dee was done, he held up his hands to show Ed that he'd created a knotted image of the Eiffel Tower. Much to Ed's amusement.

"Cool! My turn!"

Ed held up his hands which have similar strings between his fingers. He moved his hands in a similar way that Double Dee did before showing his work… only to reveal that nothing's changed. This confused Ed, as he was sure he'd made at least one knot. He tried again, but found himself tied in his own strings and falling to the ground. Eddy stopped pacing long enough to glare at his two friends who are currently not doing anything that he thinks is productive.

"Oops!" Ed said.

He and Double Dee laughed at his mishap while Eddy's glare worsened and he grit his teeth. Once Ed was freed, he and Double Dee found themselves staring down at Eddy, who had walked up to them with that same glare.

"You two ARE BORING ME!" he all but screamed before rounding on Ed who tried to sneak away. "Where're you doin', Monobrow? Yeah, that's right! You have one eyebrow! And no chin!"

Feeling self-conscious about his appearance after Eddy spoke about it like that, Ed glanced up at his one eyebrow and back down to his nonexistent chin. And being the peaceful fellow that he is, Double Dee tried to reason with his friend.

"Aw, come on, Eddy-"

But he was cut off when Eddy got up in his face and then climbed up on his back, gripping the top of his beanie in the process.

"And you! What's with the hat? What! Are you! Hiding!?" Eddy demanded.

He tried to pull Double Dee's hat off his head to see what's underneath, but the smartest Ed-Boy held strong and kept it on his head. After a few seconds, Eddy lost his grip and fell to the ground. Ed, Double Dee, and the disguised Joker looked at Eddy as though he's lost his marbles. And that makes Joker feel both a little threatened at no longer being the insane one, and a little bit proud that he may soon have a Joker Junior to carry on his legacy.

"Oh, okay, I know! Let's change a lightbulb-" Ed tried to suggest.

"BOOORRRIIING!" Eddy screamed to the heavens. "Your ideas are boring! Someone! Anyone! I need a sucker!"

Eddy place his face in his hands, desperate for at least one kid to scam so he, Ed, and Double Dee can buy jawbreakers, but he knows that all of the kids are sick this day. And his intelligent friend is the one who has to remind him.

"Boy, Eddy, face the facts. No kids…"

"No scams…" whined Eddy before realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "Huh?"

"Let's go change that lightbulb." Double Dee said.

As he and Ed started leaving to do just that and enjoy the rest of their day off from scamming the kids of the cul-de-sac, even if Eddy's not on board with the idea.

"Hey! Wait, guys!" Eddy called managing to stop his friends. "C'mere, watch!"

"Aw, come on, Eddy." whined Ed.

Eddy grabbed his tongue and stretched it out of his mouth, then in a burst of speed wrapped it around his head until he made himself a tongue turban. Ed and Double Dee are not amused. Even the disguised Joker doesn't think that's funny.

"Nah, Eddy, we've seen that before. Now you're boring us." Ed said as he and Double Dee walked off.

* * *

Sometime later, Joker was still disguised, but once again as a mailman. He watched as Eddy scuttled around the cul-de-sac in a desperate attempt to find kids to scam out of their money. With no success, I might add. Just the sight of this happening to Eddy like it is is enough for Joker to feel glee at the boy's misery. _**(I didn't mean for that to rhyme, it just happened.)**_

"Johnny!"

Eddy looked in the direction of Johnny's house and saw nothing but quarantine signs stuck all over his front yard.

"Rolf!" Eddy tried again only to get the same result. "But… but…"

Eddy looked around more and saw nothing but quarantine signs as far as the eye could see. In his mind, this shouldn't be happening. There should be loads of kids out here to scam while playing around. On a day like this there should be Rolf hanging laundry or doing some other work at his house, Kevin fixing his bike, Nazz would be lounging, and the twerps, Sarah and Jimmy, would be playing blocks.

Did I mention Nazz lounging?

"Check this out!" Eddy called.

Placing his nondominant hand at his underarm, Eddy started doing musical armpits. But where there should have been fart noises, pig noises were being made instead. But Eddy's awkward smile faded as he realized nobody was coming. He ran to the nearest house while the Joker snickered in the background. He's amazed at just how addicted to scamming this Ed-Boy is.

"Come on, people!" Eddy cried as he ran from a house he tried to get into. "Kevin!"

**"SARAH!"** he practically screamed as he knocked on Ed's door. "Oh… oh no! I'm calling on Sarah!"

Eddy slid down the door as his eyes widened. A deeper examination of his mind reveals that his brain is beginning to make popping noises until a small hole opens up and popcorn flies out. On the outside, Eddy's body is spontaneously bouncing about as thought it were a jackhammer. Falling on his back and flopping like a fish two times, Eddy sat up, and started running around in circles with his tongue sticking out. He was cackling like a maniac as Ed and Double Dee watched the whole thing go down, having just finished changing that lightbulb.

"Eddy's funny!" laughed Ed.

Eddy zipped past him and Double Dee in a fit of crazy. Ed laughed as he watched until Double Dee revealed the sheer magnitude of the situation to his dimwitted friend.

"Oh dear… this is not good, Ed, this is serious! Without kids to scam, he's gone crazy!" exclaimed Double Dee.

Ed started shivering out of fear and grew nervous at the thought of what was happening to his little buddy known as Eddy. And Eddy himself is still laughing himself silly as though he belongs in a funny farm. The two remaining sane Ed-Boys quickly steeled their resolve, knowing that it's up to them to stop Eddy from causing any further damage to the cul-de-sac. And to himself. But it's not going to be easy by any means. After all, he's already a slippery little weasel as it is.

"We have no choice, Ed! For Eddy's safety we'll have to capture him!" Double Dee declared.

"Yeah!" Ed agreed.

While the two remaining Ed-Boys ran off to try and stop their currently mentally challenged friend, the Joker started to slip into a new disguise. This time, he's dressing up as a police officer out on patrol. Complete with a nightstick and a glazed donut. The donut's not really part of the costume, Joker just wanted something sweet to munch on. But that's beside the point.

Joker fumed upon witnessing just how loopy the three-haired Ed-Boy has turned out from his little Scam Withdrawal. In his honest opinion, there's only room in the world for one crazy psychopath, and that's supposed to be him! But he does think that this will be a good way to weaken these three kids, who are somehow immune to his airborne Joker Virus so he can finish them off at his leisure. So for now, he'll tail the kids as they go about the day trying to get their friend back to normal. And once that's done, Joker will swoop in and destroy this entire cul-de-sac and everyone in it!

It make the Clown Prince of Crime so giddy just thinking about it!

* * *

"I see you!" Eddy said as he peeked into someone's mailbox.

Looking around, Eddy made sure no one was watching, and proceeded to crawl into the mailbox. Quite literally as a matter of fact.

"Oh yeah!"

Eddy snickered as he stuck his head out. Unfortunately for him, the base of the mailbox cracked causing it to fall over. Looking up, Eddy grinned upon seeing two familiar faces.

"Hi, Plank! Hi, Johnny!" Eddy greeted.

But what Eddy doesn't seem to realize in his insane state of mind is that 'Johnny' and 'Plank' are in fact Ed and Double Dee wearing masks of the two cul-de-sac kids. Eddy got up out of the mailbox and started to mingle with the two, causing Ed to snicker at how easily Eddy is falling for this trick.

"I'd invite you in, but I just shampooed the rugs." Eddy said.

Unfortunately for Ed, his snickering and shaking body caused the string holding his mask to his face to snap. Eddy looked down at the mask with a blank face as Double Dee facepalmed. So much for THAT brilliant plan.

"Johnny…! You dropped your face…! I'll get you a new one!" Eddy said with a stupid grin.

He zipped off to do who knows what as Ed and Double Dee just watched. Even the Joker was dumbfounded by just what he was seeing. And yet, at the same time he's finding this to be inexplicably humorous. It's just too bad the old Bat Chump's not here to see it so the Joker can rub it in his face.

* * *

A little later, we see Eddy in the forest just outside the playground playing a sort of gambling game with a squirrel of all things. He was swiftly rearranging a set of three cups, one of which has an acorn underneath it, while the squirrel is supposed to decide which cup has the nut under it.

"Hey, find the nut! Where's the nut? Here's the nut! 'Round she goes, here, what, are you sure you wanna?" Eddy asked the squirrel before rearranging the cups again. "Okay, here we go! Can't see, don't know, time's up, gotta go! C'mon, c'mon! Pick, pick!"

This went on for awhile as Eddy won against the first squirrel and proceeded to win various different nuts from other squirrels. Ranging from acorns to peanuts to pecans to walnuts. Eddy gathered up all of the nuts he'd won, holding them to his chest as though they were pieces of precious treasure. And in his currently damaged state of mind, they are.

"Suckers!" he snickered gleefully.

"Hey!" exclaimed Double Dee, getting Eddy's attention. "Drop those nuts!"

'_Oh my…!'_ Joker thought lewdly at the unintentional innuendo.

But both he and the Eds watched slack-jawed as Eddy stuffed all the nuts he won from the squirrels into his mouth like squirrels and chipmunks do before running off. Ed and Double Dee followed and tried to stop him, but they were too slow to prevent him from jumping into the trees. They could only watch and plan as Eddy swung away like a monkey using the vines as a set of monkey bars.

'_I've heard of people going nuts before, but this takes the peanut brittle!'_ Joker thought to himself upon witnessing what Eddy did.

* * *

A little later, Eddy was in town where the kids go to buy jawbreakers at the candy store. He was looking around when he spotted a fire hydrant. But to his damaged mind, it doesn't look like a fire hydrant. Instead, it looks more like a…

"Jawbreaker!"

Yeah, one of those.

With a surprising amount of strength from the normally physically inadequate Ed-Boy, Eddy ripped the fire hydrant up from the ground causing a pillar of water to gush up from the underground pipeline. Using his large and long, green tongue, Eddy slurped up the fire hydrant and sat down on the sidewalk, never noticing Ed and Double Dee sneaking up behind him with their newest plan already in motion.

"This is good." Eddy said to himself as he sucked on the fire hydrant as though it were a real jawbreaker.

Double Dee and Ed tip-toed up to Eddy with a toilet plunder that has a rope tied to it. Their newest plan was to immobilize Eddy long enough to get him into an isolated area where they could snap him out of his craze. Just a little bit closer now…

"NOW, ED!" shouted Double Dee.

Eddy turned around just in time for Ed to stick the plunger on his head with a scream. The force of it caused Eddy to spit out the fire hydrant and the nuts he'd won from those squirrels earlier, but it also sent Eddy into a panick.

"**AMBUSH!"** he screamed.

"There he goes." Ed said as Eddy ran off.

Double Dee grabbed the rope, which proved to be a big mistake on his part as Eddy started dragging him along for the ride.

"Double Dee!" cried Ed.

Eddward screamed as he was pulled through garbage cans and cardboard boxes as Eddy ran for his life. Ed and, unknowingly, the Joker were right behind them as they tried to keep up, but for totally different reasons.

"WAIT! WAIT, I WANT TO RIDE, TOO!" exclaimed Ed.

"**EDDY! AHH!"** screamed Double Dee.

This time he was pulled through a small, incomplete fence and a bramble bush. He groaned as he got thorns stuck in his skin for a little bit due to the bush, and yelped as Eddy made a sharp turn around a corner. He screamed at the top of his lungs for a few more feet, then BANG! He crashed head first right into a street light!

"My turn, my turn!" exclaimed Ed.

"Who!? What!? Where!?" asked Eddy as he got away.

"You have all the fun!" complained Ed as he caught up with Double Dee.

He picked his friend up by the beanie, revealing that his spine seems to have telescoped. Thus giving him a squashed appearance. Double Dee wordlessly held up an arm in an 'idea' gesture. And this time, his plan IS going to work.

'_Hoho, this is better than cable TV!'_ Joker, still in his disguise, thought to himself as he munched on donuts. '_It almost makes me feel bad that I'm going to destroy this place and kill everyone in it. Almost.'_

* * *

_*****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

_**Okay, this wraps up this chapter. If you enjoyed the chapter, be sure to favorite the story and follow it and myself so you stay up to date with everything I do. Also, please be sure to leave a review for this chapter, if you so desire. After all, reviews are the lifeblood of all of my stories. And as always, I'll see you in my next update. Buh-bye now!**_


	3. Chapter 3 (POLL AT THE END! PLZ READ!)

_**Okay, everyone, let's address the elephant in the room. As I'm writing this chapter, it's Mace sheperd's birthday. So, if I'm unable to update today, I would like to wish him a happy belated birthday. May your day be filled with cake and happiness! Lord knows we all need a little more happiness during the current pandemic going on.**_

_***I don't own Ed, Edd n' Eddy, DC Comics, or Marvel!***_

* * *

_**The Calm before the Storm**_

* * *

All was quiet in the Cul-de-sac as Eddy's insanity induced rampage seems to have come to an end. Maybe now the sickly residents will get some peaceful recovery time.

Ch'yeah, right!

"Ham and eggs with buttered toast!"

Eddy popped up over a wooden fence and literally bit a chunk out of it before he began to chew it up like it was a piece of buttered toast. But before the currently crazy boy could swallow, he saw something on the ground that triggered a part of his normal personality. A single dollar bill laying on the sidewalk. A goofy grin appeared on his face as part of his old self started to resurface.

"Sweetheart…!"

Spitting out a few nails from the fence that have been bent from the boy's chewing, Eddy bolted for the object of his greedy affections. But he just hit the sidewalk as the dollar bill was tanked away from him. Turns out it's attached to a thin rope that's hooked to a clothes pin. But that's not gonna stop our crazy Ed-Boy.

"Baby, come back!"

Eddy ran after the dollar and used his long, green tongue to grapple a streetlight in order to make a sharp turn. He got closer to the dollar bill but it was tanked out of his reach just before he could grab it. We see the dollar fly past Ed who's running in the same direction, and now we see that Double Dee is running on ahead and reeling in the dollar. As they reached their destination, a shelter made from a combination of plywood and mattresses, Double Dee unhooked the dollar from the clothes pin.

"Stop teasin'!" said Eddy as Double Dee waved the dollar at him as bait to get him into the shelter. "Lucy, I'm ho-ome!"

Double Dee gasped as he realized the slight error in his tactics and took the full brunt of the missile known as Eddy. While Eddy laughed like a maniac, Ed just casually walked up to the shelter and looked inside.

"Ed, close the door!" Double Dee ordered.

Ed did so and chuckled as he turned away. But he was quick to realize that he's not inside of the shelter like he should be. He opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him in time to see a peculiar sight. Eddy, still crazy, running circles up and down the walls as well as across the ceiling.

"You and me against the world, baby!" exclaimed Eddy.

Once Ed was inside and the door was securely closed, Double Dee bolted over and began to lock a series of, well, locks on the door. When he was done, he gave Ed a bronze skeleton key.

"Ed, hide this key discreetly." he instructed.

"Okay."

"Will ya marry us?" Eddy asked Double Dee, referring to himself and the dollar bill.

"I-I-I-I'm not registered for that!" Double Dee exclaimed nervously.

"Then we'll elope!" Eddy said.

And while this was going on, Ed was body hiding the key. How does he plan to do this, you ask? Well, eating the key, as unsafe as it sounds, certainly comes to mind. And that's exactly what Ed's doing. He placed the key between two slices of white bread, and actually proceeded to eat the key in a literal key sandwich. And if one were to ask Shaggy and Scooby from Scooby-Doo, they'd probably tell you that it would need a little mustard.

They're strange fellows, that's for sure.

Eddy snickered to himself as he continued eyeing the dollar bill like it was a gift from God, when he was suddenly grabbed by the head by none other than Ed. The dimwitted Ed-Boy turned his friend around to show him what they'd prepared for him.

"Surprise, Eddy! You're rich!" Double Dee said as he revealed... "Voila!"

A huge horde of cash that would probably set them up until their high school years! Needless to say, Eddy certainly gave the reaction they'd been hoping for.

"Whoa-ho-ho! Cha-CHING!" Eddy exclaimed as he dove in.

As his mind started rapidly repairing itself, Eddy cartoonishly changed into a cash register that opened up and shot out money before his upper half turned back to normal as he dove in. He popped out grinning like mad as his eyes went big and sparkly, and his three hairs were replaced with dollar signs. But then he turned himself into a piggy bank with his head instead of a pig's, right before proofing back to normal with his three hairs taking the shape of dollar signs. Popping up out of the money, Eddy made an odd sound before he actually started talking sense.

"We'll buy a truckload o' jawbreakers!"

"Uh, whaddya mean?" Ed asked.

"Whaddya mean 'whaddya mean'? With all this glorious…" suddenly, Eddy noticed something that he hadn't before. "What the? It's fake!"

And he would be right about that. Every last dollar bill is just a piece of construction paper with Ed's face drawn on it. In crayon no less.

"I drew it myself." Ed said stupidly.

But unlike earlier that day, instead of going crazy, Eddy started growling loudly as he looked ready to erupt like the volcano known as Cracatoa.

"Eddy's mad." Ed observed.

"Correct! He's back to normal!" said Double Dee.

And he's happy to have his friend's mentality be somewhat normal again. Eddy almost screamed with rage before...

"Do ya hear that?" Eddy asked as he pressed his ear to the door. "Somethin' big is goin' on out there!"

And he would be right. For outside of the cushy shelter, the Joker has finally put his plan for the Cul-de-sac into motion. And there's no stopping him now!

* * *

*****To**_** Be Continued…*****_

* * *

_**So, here's the new update. I'm sorry that it's kind of a short one, but I've got something important that I need to tell you all.**_

_**You see, I'm working on a Yu-Gi-Oh GX/Bleach crossover where Jaden becomes a Soul Reaper. I've got a basic idea for how I want the plot to go, but I need some help from all of you. I'm putting up a poll for what I should make Jaden's Zanpakutō spirit. I have a couple of ideas, and these are the ones you have as options for the poll.**_

* * *

_**A Dragon - please specify whether you want it to be a European Dragon or an Asian Dragon.**_

_**A Jaguar**_

* * *

_**Please cast your votes on the poll and I'll see you all next update! Buh-bye now!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_*I don't own __**Ed, Edd, n' Eddy,**_ _or __**Marvel Comics.**_ _And I certainly don't own any __**DC**_ _franchises either!*_

* * *

_**Hospital Awakening**_

* * *

_**Eddy's POV.**_

"Oh, my achin'... Everything…"

I opened my eyes and saw myself in a familiar white room. How'd I get back in the guest room at Double Dee's house? At least I think it's Double Dee's house, it certainly has his brand of OCD to the place. Not to mention the excessive use of sticky notes. In the corner of my eye, I noticed someone else who was badly injured and offered a friendly smile and wave with what I feel is my good arm.

"Oh, hiya Mister Patient Guy!"

But that's when I screamed as I realized that I was looking directly in a mirror. Not at another person.

"You're not some sick guy!" I exclaimed as I struggled into a wheelchair and got closer. "You're me!"

Reflexively, I closed my eye, since my other eye is covered by a cotton patch, and rubbed it out of disbelief. I can't believe what I'm seeing! I'm bandaged up in many different places with one of my arms in a sling, and my skin is bleached white with my hair gaining a greenish tint like the Joker's!

After a minute of staring I gave a light chuckle. This is obviously a bad dream and I just need to wake up! Old Danny really knows how to spice up an episode with a little bit of dark humor.

"Okay, you got me good. You can wake me up now, Mister Cartoon Director."

But nothing happened. Nothing to signify that I was waking up from a dream. Guess they didn't hear me.

"Hey! Antonucci! Wake me up!"

...Still nothing.

"Wake me up, and I'll give ya a shiny quarter… what the?"

I felt something made of glass in my pocket and pulled out a jar. How'd that get in there?

"This ain't my wallet…" I said as I read the label before dropping the jar. "PRUNES?! But that's old people food!"

I promptly threw the jar into the nearest garbage can and started wheeling myself to the door. None of this makes any sense! Why can't I remember anything after Ed and Double Dee snapped me out of my scam withdrawal of craziness? I need answers, and I need them now!

"I gotta get outta here!"

Opening the door, I was shocked to find Ed and Double Dee standing in the doorway. Both of them looked about as bad as me, if not worse!

"Why hello, Eddy! We've come in hopes of a third for Cribbage!" Double Dee said as he held up a cribbage board.

"Cribbage give me gas!" Ed said stupidly.

Naturally, I screamed at the physical and mental states of my two dear friends, not that I'll call them that to their faces. This is all just too much to take in! I mean, we're in the hospital with serious injuries and they want to play a game as stupid as cribbage? Pardon my language folks, but…

WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE?!

"This can't be happening!"

Using the walker that the hospital had obviously provided for him, Ed hobbled to me. He must be gassier than usual, because he was farting with every step. When he reached me he set aside the walker and put his good arm around my shoulders.

"Loss of control is the first thing to go, Eddy." he said.

But I just ignored him as I wheeled up to Double Dee, who was also confined to a wheelchair.

"What happened to us, Double Dee?" I asked frantically as I grabbed him by his bandages. "We look like a bunch of mummies!"

I didn't hold on for too long so his wounds wouldn't reopen, but strangely enough, Double Dee doesn't seem to be all that bothered by what was going on. He just held a deck of cards out to me.

"Calm down, Eddy! I'll let you shuffle."

"I HATE CRIBBAGE!" I all but shouted as I swatted the cards out of Double Dee's hand. "I don't even know how or why I'm in the hospital in the first place!"

Double Dee just made a noise like 'tsk, tsk, tsk' as he shook his head good-naturedly. It's like he knows something I don't.

"Don't remember? Oh, you must've been hit worse than any of us, Eddy." Double Dee said while Ed pulled a corn cob out of his ear. "Why, the three of us have been in the hospital for about a week now. Ever since the Joker and his minions attacked the cul-de-sac."

My jaw dropped as Double Dee's words registered right away. Though I really didn't want to believe them.

"The cul-de-sac… destroyed? The Joker? A whole week?"

Just what in the world is going on?

* * *

_*****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

_I'm sorry that this chapter is so much shorter than the previous one, but I'm afraid I have some bad news for you all. My laptop computer is now officially dead. Which means I have to work on the chapters from my phone, which is hard enough to do. However, I am working to get myself a brand new computer that I can use to work on my stories. Until then, however, I wont be able to update my stories as often as I would like._

_Once again, I am sincerely sorry about that. I hope that this chapter, at least, tides you over for a little while._


	5. Chapter 5

_***I don't own DC, Marvel, or even Ed, Edd n' Eddy!***_

* * *

_**How The Joker Destroyed The Cul-De-Sac**_

* * *

Eddy was still in shock about what he'd just learned. He's been unconscious for a whole week only to find out that the cul-de-sac, his home for as long as he can remember, has been destroyed by the Joker not long after waking up. He hasn't said a word since Double Dee broke the news to him. Not when he was wheeled back into bed, not when Double Dee and Ed tried to coax him into a game of cribbage to try and calm his nerves, not even when a nurse came in to change his bandages.

It all just seems impossible to him. Like some sort of terrible nightmare. Looking in the mirror again, Eddy took a closer look at his injuries. A doctor told him that his eye had been gouged out, which would explain the cotton pad over his eye socket. But it looks like he was also hit by the Joker's special venom. Normally lethal, it can cause someone's skin to be bleached and their hair to turn green as they literally laugh themselves to death, their faces stuck resembling that of the Joker. The fact that Eddy didn't die from it means he was either given an antidote before it could take full effect, or the Joker Venom he was hit with was a low-grade dose.

Either way, he's at least glad that he didn't die laughing.

But he can see that Ed and Double Dee were no better off in terms of the injuries that they sustained.

Ed was being treated for mauling that had been done by the Joker's hyenas. Apparently, they saw the big lug as the more worthwhile meal out of the three of them. And from what he can tell, Ed has likely received shots for rabies and other dangerous pathogens that those beasts could have been carrying. Double Dee was burned badly by the Joker's flamethrower, no doubt from that crazy clown attempting to burn him alive.

All in all, the three of them are lucky to be alive right now.

"Double Dee, I need to know," Eddy said in a broken voice when the nurse left. "How did this happen? What caused us to be sent here because of Joker's attack?"

And really, Eddy has a right to be confused. He and his fellow Eds, along with the cul-de-sac kids, have all survived much worse injuries than these and always got right back up. What makes this time so different?

"Eddy, with all the stress that we've all been under, I don't think it would be…"

"And so it went!" exclaimed Ed as he cut off Double Dee. "For little did Ed, Edd, and Eddy know was that deep in the intestines of the Trailer Park, the Joker and his minions were plotting an attack on the cul-de-sac using an airborne Joker Virus! Slowly, as the Eds proved immune, he would release the flying toxin!"

* * *

_**Flashback Begins…**_

* * *

"_I am a good shovel, huh Eddy?" Ed asked stupidly as the Eds finally dug their way out._

"_Shut up, Lumpy." mumbled Eddy._

_As he, Ed, and Double Dee climbed out of the hole that they'd dug in order to escape, they saw that the cul-de-sac was under siege! Small fires were starting everywhere, the ground shook from artillery fire, and crazed madmen ran about the cul-de-sac attacking everything that moved!_

"_Whoa, what's going on?" Eddy asked._

"_I'm not sure, Eddy, but I don't like it." replied a frightened Double Dee._

_Right as he was grabbed and shook up by a certain son of a shepherd._

"_Salt and Milk Ed-Boy, gather your inadequate friends and flee! Flee in the name of blanched rhubarb!" exclaimed Rolf as his parents helped lead him away._

"_I'm dorkin', man!" cried a weakened Kevin as he and his parents ran by._

_Nazz could only laugh dileriously as she and her family tried desperately to escape the carnage. That's when our story's main protagonists saw Sarah and Jimmy trying to run away as well, but of course with Jimmy being the weaker one, they weren't getting far._

"_Oh my legs!... I can't go on, Sarah!" Jimmy said weakly as he fell to the ground and attempted to crawl away. "Farewell, cruel world!"_

"_Come on Jimmy, you can do it!" urged Sarah._

_She tried to drag Jimmy along, but in her sick and weak state she just couldn't muster up the strength that she once could. She released a final scream as she and Jimmy were literally blown to pieces by a rocket blast, much to the horror of the Ed-Boys. But especially Ed._

"_BABY SISTER!" Ed screamed in horror._

_A chillingly familiar laugh caused the Eds to look back and see that the Joker, his hyenas, and several henchmen were standing there holding the corpses of the Kanker Sisters. They appeared to have been skinned alive before being dunked in vats of salt. She shock from the intense pain must have killed them before their injuries could. Even though the Eds really didn't like the Kankers, they didn't want them to die such gruesome deaths._

"_You won't get away with this, Joker!" exclaimed Eddy._

_But he quickly shrunk back as he and his friends made a beeline away from the crazy clown and his associates. They screamed in absolute terror as they ran as fast as their legs could carry them. Double Dee, especially, since he's got the shortest legs out of the three of them. But Joker just laughed and hefted his rocket launcher over his shoulder._

"_Don't think you can hide from me, kiddies!" he taunted._

_Joker took aim, and fired a rocket. In a blast of shrapnel and other burnt materials, the first house that the Eds had hoped to hide in had been destroyed._

"_**Rolf's home!" **__screamed Ed._

_They tried to take shelter in another house, but unfortunately for them, it too got blown up as the Eds continued to try and find cover._

"_**Not Johnny's, too!"**_ _Ed screamed._

_Joker just kept laughing like the psychotic clown that he is as he and his henchmen continued to blast the entire cul-de-sac to smithereens. Double Dee was shaking like a leaf as the three boys found a house that was still standing and decided to hide in it._

"_Eddy!..." whimpered Double Dee._

"_Quick, in here!" exclaimed Eddy as he threw the door open._

"_**HYENAS!" **__screamed Ed._

_It's true. Running out of the house and laughing in their own way was the Joker's hyenas. They cackled in a way that only hyenas can as they chased the Eds down to the lane in an effort to trap the three young lads. And the Joker further cut off their escape by shooting the Kanker Rubber Cement that he pilfered from the trailer of the now dead Kankers. It splashed all around the Eds who skidded to a halt. They learned from their previous experience with that stuff, and don't want to come in contact with it again. Thinking fast, Eddy grabbed a trash can lid and tried to use it as a shield._

"_Joker!"_

_But that's when things got hairy as the Joker discarded his rocket launcher, reached into his pocket… and pulled a ridiculously huge missile, gatling gun, flamethrower combo with a pink flamingo design out of his pocket! Naturally, this weirded out the Eds._

"_Author guy, this story's gettin' weird." Eddy said._

_Yeah, even for me, that was weird. Okay, enough fourth wall breaking for now._

_Joker didn't even need to aim as he shot the rocket at the Eds. It really was a good thing that Eddy had that trash can lid to act as a shield. Without it, they would have been far worse off. The Eds gasped as the Joker and his crew descended upon the crater left by the missile impact, giggling with sadistic glee._

"_You kids put up a good fuss, I'll admit. But in the end it was all for nothing. Why, even your friends and their parents, as well as your own folks, are six feet under by now." Joker said with the most unsettling grin anyone's ever seen on him. "So what do you say, brats? Any last words before it's lights out for good?"_

_And last words they did indeed have._

"_**I'M TOO YOUNG, AND HANDSOME TO DIE!"**_ _Eddy screamed at the top of his lungs._

"_**BLAH BLAH BLAH!"**_ _was what Double Dee screamed for his last words._

_But Ed didn't stay down long as he abruptly stood up and pointed skywards while glaring at the Joker._

"_Now it's my turn!"_

_And with that, Ed totally defied the laws of reality like he and the Eds do every other day, and began to literally fly away from the Joker and his cronies while making a buzzing sound like a fly! Seriously, how the hell do these guys do all this crazy shit? But he's not alone in the sky as he held his two friends, almost brothers, under his arms in a vain attempt to get them to safety. Or at least hold out until the heroes arrive._

"_I don't know how you're doing that, but it makes no difference, Fly Boy!" Ed heard Joker say._

_And these concerns are actually warranted as the Joker chased them in a flying pod with a giant flyswatter attached to it!_

"_Joker!" yelped Eddy._

"_Yap!" Double Dee also yelped._

_Joker took a flew swings at Ed in an attempt to swat the boy out of the air, but Ed proved to be too nimble in the air, easily avoiding the Joker's swings. He dodged two more, but then..._

"_Ow!"_

_Joker got a lucky hit!_

_Ed's flight sputtered and died before he, Eddy, and Double Dee plummeted out of the sky. They hit the ground and skidded along and getting buried beneath a shallow layer of dirt and rocks. They stopped as they hit the wall of a buried bunker from World War II that appeared to have long since been abandoned. The three popped their heads out of the dirt as Joker started slowly closing in on them. The psycho clown obviously wanted to savor the 'kill'._

"_Joker?..." asked a dazed Eddy before he saw something that snapped him to attention. "Joker!"_

_Ed was the first to get out of the dirt pile as the Joker slowly began to land, and noticed a hole in the roof of the bunker. Just from looking at the structure, he immediately knew even with his tiny, underused brain..._

"_We have found shelter!"_

_Ed quickly stuffed his friends into the bunker as they screamed while Joker continued to slowly close in like a killer clown out of a horror movie. Which, coincidentally, he might as well be. Ed started struggling to crawl in himself as the scene changed by literally turning the page like one would in a book._

* * *

_**End Flashback...**_

* * *

"...And recovering in hospital, we are. The end." Ed finished with a stupid smile.

Naturally, his friends didn't believe everything the big lug said. Even if most of it was true, Ed has a tendency to fabricate much information to make a story sound like something out of one of his comic books or monster movies. And minus the flying part, everything Ed just told Eddy was one hundred percent true.

"Gracious, Ed, what an enchanted world you live in." said Double Dee.

"I think I got a cramp listening to you." grumbled Eddy.

* * *

_*****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

_**I hope everyone enjoyed this new chapter. Don't forget to vote on the poll that I currently have up. Thank you all for reading, and have a good one.**_

_**Poll Question:**_ _In "No Such Luck AU (The Emperor's Wrath)" which of these paths do you want Lincoln to follow?_

_**Sith Juggernaut:**_ _8 votes_

_**Sith Marauder:**_ _5 votes_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you all for being so patient with me as I wrote this new chapter of the story. It must suck having to wait almost two full months for me to update this story, especially for you Mace sheperd, but I'm glad that you're being patient and letting me work at my own pace. Please enjoy this new chapter that I have written for your entertainment.**_

_*I still don't own __**Marvel, DC, **__or __**Ed, Edd n' Eddy!***_

* * *

_**Outraged Ed-Boys and a Red Ring of Rage!**_

* * *

Ed, Edd and Eddy were watching TV as they observed the latest news report. One revolving around the most recent attack by the Joker and his gang: the attack on the cul-de-sac. Turns out Ed's story was actually quite accurate about what had happened to everyone in the attack. Minus Ed flying away from the Joker carrying Eddy and Double Dee, of course. That part was indeed fabricated for the sake of his story's plot. But Eddy did get to see just what happened to the Joker after he and his friends were rendered unconscious due to their injuries. It's all over the news.

"Today we've got a real suburban horror story you, folks. The Joker and his gang were all arrested one week ago by the Justice League, charged with the genocide of an entire cul-de-sac and its citizens!" the news anchorman reported.

Footage was shown of the Joker crew being taken away in various swat vans, their weapons confiscated, and the Joker's hyenas had been rounded up by animal control officers. Joker himself was being loaded into a police vehicle in a straightjacket, the crazed clown giggling like the deranged psychopath that he is. Standing off to the side and overseeing everything was the Justice League's founding members.

Superman, Batman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, and Hawkgirl.

"Funeral arrangements are being made for all those who perished in the attack, while it has been decided that the three surviving children will be placed into foster care until they come of age. Meanwhile, Joker and his crew are being sent to Arkham Asylum to wait for their trial-"

The news anchorman was cut off by the TV being abruptly turned off by an enraged Eddy.

"What a load of BULLSHIT!"

"Eddy just said a bad word, Double Dee!" gasped Ed.

"Eddy!" admonished Double Dee.

Eddy just turned to look at his two friends, practically brothers, with more rage than he's ever felt in his life.

"Sorry about the foul language, boys, but you know I'm right! Joker should be being given the death penalty for what he's done! That monster needs to be put down for good, and yet the stupid Justice League just sends them off to prison with a slap on the wrist? It's complete and utter bullshit, I tell ya!" exclaimed Eddy.

After taking a few moments to think about it, and assessing their injuries, factoring in all of the Joker's previous atrocities, Double Dee found himself narrowing his eyes as he felt the phantom pains of his burns.

"You know what? I agree, Eddy."

Boy, never thought Double Dee would ever say something like THAT out loud.

"I've always wished that these villains that the League just sends off to prison would be put down like the rabid animals that they have become! And after today, Joker especially deserves much worse than jail time!"

"Don't touch that keyboard, kids." Ed said as he broke the fourth wall.

...Man, there's a lot of fourth wall breaking going on in this story, ain't there?

"And yet, even when the bad guys have taken the lives of thousands of innocent people these so-called 'heroes' just send them to jail instead of putting them down like the animals they've become!" Eddy continued to rant. "What will it take for them to get it through their thick skulls, one of their own being killed by the likes of Lex Luthor?"

In the Justice Lords universe, the six heroes/tyrants in question sneezed simultaneously as they wondered what the heck that was about.

"But what puzzles me is where Harley Quinn was during this attack. She's almost always wherever Joker goes." Double Dee said.

"Maybe her mommy called her. 'Come home Harley and pickle your feet!'." Ed suggested stupidly.

Eddy and Double Dee stared at their idiot friend for a moment, thinking that he must've take a seriously bad hit to the head this time around. Goodness knows the last thing he needs is a concussion.

"Ignore him. Just stick to the script." Eddy said.

"Fine. I'll be the first to admit that the Justice League and their refusal to do what needs to be done somewhat impairs the stability of this world…" Double Dee started to say.

"Somewhat NOTHIN'! It's tearing our world apart with how monsters like Joker, Clayface, Twoface, Bane and the like are allowed to just keep breathing after they commit mass genocide on a daily basis! There should be an angry mob out there!" exclaimed Eddy.

But no sooner did he say that did the three of them hear a chorus of voices that sounded outraged about something. Walking over to the window, the Ed-Boys saw a whole band of protesters marching down the streets of the town. All of them appeared to be Anti-Justice League, and were shouting out things like 'Joker should die!', or 'Down with the Justice Fakers!'. It seems like our three surviving cul-de-sac kids aren't the only ones up in arms about how the Justice League didn't even push for the Joker to be given the death penalty for his crimes against humanity.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho! You have turned into a psychic, Eddy!" Ed said with a laugh.

Eddy was silent for a moment, his mind registering what just happened. But then, he opened the window and stuck his arms out.

"Money should be falling from the sky!"

He waited a few moments, but nothing happened.

"Dammit!" he groaned.

"There, there little man. There is plenty to be ashamed of." Ed said as he gently pat Eddy on the back.

Double Dee suggested that they all just go back inside and try to focus on recovery, to which his fellow Eds reluctantly agreed. But it's not going to be easy for them to do such a thing. Especially for Ed. He witnessed her own baby sister get blown to pieces by a missile that was shot from Joker's rocket launcher. His sister was killed right in front of him and the Justice League didn't even really do anything about it!

For the first time in his young life, the dimwitted Ed-Boy was feeling pure, unadulterated rage. The likes of which would send anyone running for the hills. He noticed that Double Dee and Eddy had fallen into a somewhat restless sleep. He was truly thankful that the two of them had survived. If they hadn't, he doesn't know what he'd do. All he knows is that he'd be a lot worse off if such were the case. And then his anger shot up once again as he was reminded of how the League STILL wouldn't have killed the Joker for all the innocent lives he took even if Eddy and Double Dee had died in that attack.

His rage was so great that Ed failed to realize just what it had attracted to him… Until he saw a glowing red light and heard a voice that sounded sinister and full of rage.

**"Boy called Ed. You have much righteous fury in your heart."**

Ed looked down just in time to see a red ring with what looked like some sort of lantern insignia floating in front of him as it moved to slide itself onto his finger.

**"You belong to the Red Lantern Corps."** it said.

As it slipped itself onto his finger, Ed could feel power surging through him. It healed him and made him stronger than he's ever felt before. But it also caused his rage to increase even more than he thought possible. Words started to play in his head, and he couldn't help but speak his mind in the most literal sense of the phrase.

"With blood and rage of crimson red, ripped from a corpse so wrongfully dead, your minds twisted with pain and hate, to burn in hell - that is your fate!"

And in a flash of light, one of the Eds was gone from the hospital. On his way to become something even greater than before!

...And to hopefully become a lot smarter than he is now, but that's not likely to happen.

* * *

_*****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

_**I'm sorry if the end of this chapter feels a little on the rushed side, but I couldn't think of much else for dialogue in the story. But anyway, please leave a review, and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Buh-Bye now!**_


End file.
